Karaoke Night
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: The So Random cast is going to have a karaoke party, but ndor makes the Falls cast come. What if Sonny and Chad do a duet? There will be Channy. Song-fic one-shot.


**Sonny With a Chance**

** "Karaoke Night"**

** Sadly, I don't own anything.**

Sonny's POV

My day has just turned sour. My day was great, but now it's not. My cast and I were excitedly talking about having a karaoke party, and Mr. Condor just happened to overhear. He suggested that the Mackenzie Falls cast join us. We all protested, but he told us that we had to invite them. So now we were in the prop house, with the Mackenzie Falls cast, getting ready to start the game. Little did we know that the other cast was going to turn it into a competition. Our casts stayed on opposite sides of the room, completely silenced.

"Okay, are we gonna just stand here, or are we gonna start the game?" I asked, breaking the silence. Everyone in the Mackenzie Falls group was completely still, well except for a certain someone.

"Fine, we will, but we make up the rules for this competition," Chad announced. Sometimes he just had to open his big mouth.

"Competition? Who said this was going to a competition?" I asked confused.

"Uh, I just did," he said.

"What makes you thinks you're in charge? We're the ones who came up with the idea of a party," I told him.

"Yeah!" my cast said simultaneously.

"Well, since we're the number 1 show, we get to be in charge," he said conceitedly. If he thinks we're just going to give in to him, he got another thing coming.

"Hey, Chad, guess what? If you want a competition, you got it," I told him.

"What? Really?" he asked, surprised. "Well, time to get this party started."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we doing this?" he asked.

"Oh, we're doing this," I challenged. So we put the disc to the game and we plugged in the 2 microphones. It took us a while to decide who would go first. And by decide, I mean arguing. So we finally decided that one person would each go, one from each cast, for example: one person from our cast, then someone from the other cast. Depending on scores, the last two remaining people, one from each cast, would do a duet to see who could do better.  
Then we choose the winner. So we finally got started, first with Tawni. She sang a song by Paramore, but she only got a 67%. We went on and on, until it was my turn.

"Come on, already, just pick a stupid song!" Chastity said impatiently. I had to be quick, so I just chose "Fearless" by Taylor Swift.

"Oh, this should be good," Chad snickered. Little did he know that I could sing really well.

There's something 'bout the way

The street looks when it's just rained

There's a glow off the pavement

You walk me to the car

And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there

In the middle of the parking lot, yeah

We're driving down the road

I wonder if you know

I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now

But you're so cool

Run your hands through your hair

Absently mindedly making me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress, fearless

So I sang the rest of the song, and after I was done, everyone in the Mackenzie Falls cast was shocked, even Chad. My cast cheered for me, since I got 100%. Up next was Chad, and I couldn't wait to start laughing at him. He started singing "Baby" by Justin Bieber, and after he was done, even I was shocked. Thankfully, he only got 92%. But since Chad and I had the highest scores, we were going to sing the duet. Oh joy.

"So, what song do you want me to pick?" he asked cockily. He always thinks he's in control. It's time to show him what I'm made of. I told him that I was picking the song, and I picked "I Run to You" by Lady Antebellum.

"Ready, Chad?" I asked challengingly.

"Oh, I am so ready," he replied. Then the song started, then Chad started singing.

I run from hate

I run from prejudice

I run from pessimists

But I run too late

Then it was my turn to start singing.

I run my life

Or is it running me

Run from my past

I run too fast

Or too slowly it seems

Then we started singing together. As much as I hate saying this, our voices melded perfectly together.

This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you

I run to you, baby

And when it all starts coming under

Baby you're the only one I run to

I run to you

We run on fumes

Your life and mine

Like the sands of time

Slipping right on through

And our love's the only truth

That's why I run to you

As we finished the song, we turned to each other staring into each other's eyes. We got closer and closer until our heads touched. His forehead was so warm. As I started to back away, he pulled me towards him and he kissed me. It felt so magical. We forgot that there were other people there. Then we heard an 'Awwww' come from our casts, and then we saw a flash. Apparently, Tawni took a picture of us and was sending it to Tween Weekly. We pulled apart after 10 seconds because we needed to breathe. I forgot who won, but it was the best karaoke night I've ever had.

** Like it? Please review! This is my 5****th**** story! Yay! Cheer for me! Thanks for reading, and I'm keeping my promise for sending a PM for everyone who reviews. Thanks-Channy321**


End file.
